Wily's Revenge
Wily's Revenge is one of the third levels of the Special World (along with Twinbee Special and Milky Way Wishes) in Brutal Mario. A Mega Man tribute, Mario enters Dr. Wily's castle to duel against him and his machines. This level is the longest in the Special World, being three levels in one. The Level Part 1 The level starts out rather normal. Be careful for the Metool and the Tellies, though. After a few screens you'll find the first Count Bomb. Landing on it will set off the timer. Once it reaches zero, the Count Bomb will explode. Be careful. The spikes here work like they do in Mega Man. If Mario touches one, he will lose a life, no matter what. Mario's death animation has also been replaced. Instead of falling down the bottom of the screen, he'll explode like Mega Man. Proceeding a bit onto the level, you'll find red oni-like robots jumping from holes. These are Kaminari Kogoro, try to spin jump on them to get by safely. After this, the level is quite straightforward. There is also a 3UP Moon along the way, catch it if you want to. Once you see three Count Bombs, use them to climb up to the midpoint before proceeding to the next section. In the next section the platforms will rise. Since the ceiling is covered in spikes, this is very dangerous. Don't get distracted! Fall into the water and proceed to the third section, which is underwater. Simply avoid the spikeballs and proceed normally through the level. The fourth and last section before the boss features two stacks of blocks moving back and forth. Use them to climb upwards, being careful not to be squished by them. After this, the boss room is right in front of you, just proceed through the gates and prepare to face off against Quint, riding his pogo-jackhammer robot, the Sakugarne. You'll notice that when Mario finishes a stage, he'll also beams himself out like Mega Man. Dragon Coins Found just before the boss room. Part 2 Before starting out, head upwards. You'll find lift platforms with switches on them, the main gimmick of this level. Press the switch and the light will go out as long as you are on them. Since they also begin to spin at certain parts, you'll have to be careful. You'll also find a green ! block, if you've cleared that switch palace. Proceed with the level as normal. There are also white floortiles that have the same effect as the platforms (lights going out). Be careful when using the lifts right before the midpoint, as they have spikes underneath. Don't fall. Get the midpoint and be careful for the Fan Fiends, they will try to blow you away into the spikes. Afterwards, you'll be introduced to the Yoku Blocks. They will appear for a few seconds then vanish. Get the pattern down before attempting to climb them. After two Yoku Blocks sections, the screen will start to scroll on its own, stopping right in front of the boss gates. Proceed onwards to fight the Mecha Dragon. Avoid the lanterns, they will make the screen flash white. Get the shells. Dragon Coins Found just before the boss room. Part 3 A boss rush stage. Head to the right to fight the first Doc Robot, who uses Cold Man's attack. Defeating him gets you Cold Man's weapon, the Ice Wall. Use L and R to switch between weapons. Push the Ice Wall to the right to help get you through a bed of spikes and climb up to the platform on the other side. Use the Ice Wall a few more times and head to the second Doc Robot's arena. This one uses Flame Man's attacks. Defeating him gets you Flame Man's weapon, the Flame Blast. You'll be teleported to the second part of the third stage. Light the torch on the left with the Flame Blast and get the midpoint. Melt the ice walls with Flame Blast and proceed with the level. The next Doc Robot uses Wood Man's attacks. Defeating him gets you the Leaf Shield. Equip the Leaf Shield, proceed to the right and battle with the last Doc Robot, who uses Bright Man's attacks. Jump before he uses the Flash Stopper to not get frozen in time. Defeating him gets you the Flash Stopper, which freezes everything on the screen for a short amount of time. While moving on with the level, use the Flash Stopper to stop the lasers. You'll soon be teleported for the last part, where you'll find the five Dragon Coins for this part of the stage and face against Wily. There is also a message box in which Roll tells you to mix Flame Blast and Leaf Shield. You can mix the Flame Blast and the Leaf Shield by putting on the Leaf Shield and then using the Flame Blast while still having the shield equipped. This creates Turbo Man's Scorch Wheel in a way. Use this to defeat the Wily Machine. After taking down the Wily Machine, you will fight the Wily Capsule, who uses Genocide Heart's Carnage and Virtual Shift attacks from SaGa Frontier. To avoid the Carnage attack's lasers, use the Leaf Shield. After he uses Virtual Shift, the background will change. Wily will flash for a second then become invisible. He'll also be a different color than he normally is. The color denotes what attack will damage him. green means Leaf Shield, orange means Flame Blast, blue is Ice Wall and purple is Flash Stopper. After this, Wily will fall out of the exploding capsule and beg for Mario's forgiveness. The stage is over. Congrats on clearing it! Dragon Coins Found just before fighting the Wily Machine. Graphics & Music Graphics The intro uses the King's Tower intro graphics from Mega Man and Bass, with King's insignia replaced with Wily's. There's also the Doc Robot portrait from Mega Man 3. The level uses the foreground and background from Astro Man's stage from Mega Man and Bass for the first stage, the foreground and background from Wily Stage 1 from Mega Man 7 for the second stage, the first part of the third stage reuses the same foreground as the second part, the second part of the third stage and the battle against Wily Machine use a custom(?) foreground and the backgrounds in the third part are the Thailand (Sagat's stage) background from Super Street Fighter II and the background from the last part of Death Heim from ActRaiser 2. The spikeballs are from Burst Man's stage from Mega Man 7, the Yoku Blocks use graphics from Mega Man and Bass, and most of the enemies (Metools, Tellies, Kaminari Kogoros, Count Bombs) are also from Mega Man 7, while the Fan Fiend is from Mega Man 2. The torch graphic is from Donkey Kong Country 2. The laser graphic in the level is custom. As for the bosses, Quint uses his sprites from Mega Man II on the GameBoy, but colored. The Mecha Dragon uses graphics from Mega Man 2 ''with the platforms, item bubbles and lanterns coming from the King Jet boss from ''Mega Man and Bass (which this Mecha Dragon boss is based on). The Doc Robots use graphics from Mega Man 3, while the Robot Master sprites are from Mega Man and Bass (Cold Man), Mega Man 6 ''(Flame Man), ''Mega Man 2 (Wood Man), and Mega Man 4 ''(Bright Man). The Ice Wall and Leaf Shield use the graphics from their respective games (''Mega Man and Bass and Mega Man 2), while the Flame Burst uses graphics from Turbo Man's Scorch Wheel weapon from Mega Man 7. Wily Machine and Wily Capsule uses graphics from Mega Man and Bass. The screen, Carnage laser and NO FUTURE '''graphics 'when facing Wily Capsule are custom, inspired by Genocide Heart from ''SaGa Frontier. When Wily uses Virtual Shift, the background changes to the Weapon Get background from Mega Man 4. The backgrounds during his Virtual Shifts are the sea and volcano backgrounds from Donkey Kong Country 2, and the Snow Barrel Blast background from Donkey Kong Country. The bowing Wily sprite is from Mega Man and Bass. Music The intro uses the stage intro music from the entire classic Mega Man series. The music playing during the first stage is "Dr. Cossack Stage 1" from Mega Man 4. The second stage uses "Dr. Wily Stage 2" from Mega Man 3, and the third stage uses "Dr. Wily Stage 4" from Mega Man 7. During the battles against Quint and Mecha Dragon, "Wily Capsule", also from Mega Man 4, plays. When fighting the Doc Robots and the Wily Machine, the music is "X vs. Zero" from Mega Man X5. The music during the Wily Capsule is "Last Battle ~ T260G" from SaGa Frontier. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Special World Category:Levels Category:Secret Levels